Goodbye, I Love You, Sensei
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Suzuna memiliki 2 perasaan yang 'berlawanan arah', antara rasa kesal dan juga rasa suka pada gurunya sendiri, Kaitani-sensei. Bagaimana perasaan Suzuna saat Kaitani-sensei akan pindah dari sekolahnya ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata]


Hola,

Ini Yuuko lagi~

Lagi bingung mau nulis apa, ya sudah, buat aja fic tentang SuzunaxRiku..

Pokonya di sini mereka jadi guru-murid, deh #infolewat

Selamat membaca, minna-san :* #ambigu

.

.

**Goodbye, I Love You, Sensei..**

**.**

**.**

Suzuna Taki berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup.

"_Huuuh ! Kalau saja onii-san mengantarku seperti biasa..,"_ protes gadis itu dalam hati, mulutnya komat-kamit menggerutu,

Suzuna sangat kesal karena kakanya, Natsuhiko Taki, tidak mengantarnya ke sekolah hari ini.

Tepat saat Suzuna memasuki gerbang..,

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

Bel sekolah berbunyi !

"A, apa ?!" Suzuna tercengang dan membatu untuk beberapa detik di lapangan sekolah yang sudah sepi,

Tanpa melihat kanan-kiri lagi, ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 SMA ini.

_Drap, drap, drap !_

"_Aaargh ! Pelajaran pertama matematika, kan ?! Kaitani-sensei pasti sudah ada di kelas !" _ pekik Suzuna dalam hati,

Gurunya yang super galak dan disiplin itu pasti akan menghukumnya kalau sampai telat memasuki kelas !

Saat sampai di depan kelas, Suzuna tidak langsung memasuki kelas..

Ia hanya mengintip diam-diam dari luar,

"Yaa~? _Lucky_ ! Kaitani-sensei belum datang !" gumam Suzuna kegirangan,

"Siapa yang belum datang, Suzuna-san ?" tanya suara dari belakangnya,

"YAA~! Su.. Suara itu..," Suzuna tahu betul itu suara siapa,

Suara Kaitani Riku-sensei !

Ia langsung berbalik menatap gurunya yang sangar itu dengan wajah memelas yang mulai pucat pasi,

"Sensei.. Aku nggak telat, kok ! Soalnya aku datang lebih dulu dari sensei…" ucap Suzuna mencoba membela diri akan keterlambatannya,

Kaitani-sensei memberikan _smirk_ paling mematikan bagi murid-murid di sekolah itu,

"Ja, jadi bagaimana, sensei ?"

"Bagaimana apanya ?"

Kaitani-sensei menghela napas panjang lalu..

"CEPAT LARI 10 KELILING LAPANGAAAN !"

Teriakannya membuat Suzuna sampai menutup telinga,

"Ba, baik !"

Mau tidak mau ia langsung turun lagi lantai bawah dan mengitari lapangan olahraga,

"_Siaaal.. Baka sensei !" _gerutunya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Kaitani Riku cukup terkenal dikalangan siswi,

Karena memang tampan (_smirk_-nya itu ternyata berguna dalam dua hal, memikat para gadis dan membuat murid yang kesiangan menjadi gugup ! #plak) dan masih muda, sekitar 20 tahunan,

Tapi menurut Suzuna, dia itu guru paling menyebalkan dalam sejarah persekolahannya (?),

Dan juga.. Musuh bebuyutannya sejak kelas 1 SMA..

Masih teringat ketika Suzuna baru saja upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA.

Hari itu dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan sampai jatuh dengan Kaitani-sensei yang tentu saja belum dikenalnya,

Tanpa ampun, Kaitani-sensei membentaknya,

"Jalan pakai mata, dong !" ia segera bangkit berdiri sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di jas saat jatuh tadi,

"Go, gomen !" Suzuna langsung meminta maaf dan ikut bangkit berdiri,

"Murid baru ?" tanya Kaitani-sensei,

"I, iya.. Anda siapa ?" Suzuna kebingungan,

"Baka omae ! Aku Kaitani Riku, guru di sekolah ini !" suaranya membuat telinga Suzuna sakit,

"Saya belum tahu.."

"Keh.., pokonya lihat saja nanti !" Kaitani-sensei menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Suzuna,

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia lalu meninggalkan Suzuna yang mematung menatapnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan sekaligus _shock_,

"_Sensei macam apa dia ?!" _tanyanya dalam hati.

Entah sejak kapan Suzuna jadi agak terbiasa dengan bentakan dari gurunya yang menyebalkan itu..

"Hufft… Selesai !" ucap Suzuna yang baru saja menyelesaikan hukuman akibat keterlambatannya itu,

Ia lalu segera kembali ke kelas dengan capeknya..

.

.

"Sudah ?" tanya Kaitani-sensei begitu Suzuna memasuki kelas,

"Ya !" jawab Suzuna singkat,

"Kau pasti memotong jalur lapangannya, ya ?" ia merasa curiga Suzuna bisa menyelesaikan 10 keliling dengan cepat,

Suzuna menggelengkan kepala malas dan langsung duduk di bangkunya,

"Baiklah..," Kaitani-sensei memamerkan _smirk_-nya lagi yang membuat Suzuna cemberut kesal.

Hari itu pelajaran matematika serasa berlalu lama sekali,

Apalagi Kaitani-sensei memberikan ulangan dadakan yang soalnya beranak-pinak,

Mengesalkan !

Tapi, saat pelajarannya selesai..

Kaitani-sensei mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat tidak dapat diprediksi !

"Mulai besok, saya tidak akan mengajar di SMA ini lagi.."

"APAAA ?!" Suzuna berteriak,

Ada yang tercengang kecewa sementara yang lain merasa terharu karena guru killer itu akhirnya tidak muncul lagi,

Suzuna terdiam, tapi matanya terbelalak tidak percaya..

"Terimakasih karena telah belajar dengan baik, sampai jumpa !" Kaitani-sensei kemudian melangkah keluar kelas..

Walau sering diberi hukuman,

Walau sering dibentak..

Tapi Kaitani-sensei adalah orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya saat memasuki SMA..,

Tentu saja Suzuna akan merindukannya !

Ditambah lagi, sepertinya ia punya perasaan yang 'istimewa' pada gurunya itu..

.

.

[SkipTime]

Sore hari itu mendung,

Besok Kaitani-sensei akan pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyoto,

Ia akan menjadi guru di SMA lain.

Tanpa Suzuna sadari, wajahnya agak murung..

"Kamu kenapa, Suzuna ?" Tanya okaa-san begitu melihat Suzuna yang tidak seperti biasanya,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, okaa-san.."

"Tapi kau sepertinya sedih ?"

"Hanya saja..," Suzuna mengambil napas pendek sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Kaitani-sensei tidak akan mengajar lagi di sekolahku.."

Suzuna merasa akan kehilangan guru paling cerewet sekaligus.. Paling perhatian padanya..

Dulu, saat ujian kenaikan kelas, Suzuna mendadak demam tinggi,

Tapi ia tidak mau meninggalkan ruang ujian meskipun napasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal,

Saat ia nyaris pingsan, Kaitani-sensei muncul dan membentaknya,

"Baka ! Kalau kau sakit sebaiknya diam di rumah saja, ikut ujian susulan !"

"Ta, tapi.. Aku masih ingin berusaha disini !" Suzuna merengek,

"Tidak bisa !"

Tanpa diduga, Kaitani-sensei langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke UKS lalu menelopon orangtuanya,

Tidak lama kemudian otou-san datang menjemput Suzuna..

Saat itu Suzuna menyesal karena lupa berterimakasih padanya,

Tapi Kaitani-sensei sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa mengenai kejadian itu..

.

.

[Skip time (keesokan harinya, stasiun kereta)]

"Akhirnya aku meninggalkan Tokyo..," gumam Kaitani-sensei,

Sebenarnya dia agak sedih karena meninggalkan murid-murid tersayangnya,

Terutama, Suzuna..

Sejak pertama masuk, murid yang dicap _'Trouble Maker'_ olehnya itu memang salah satu dari semua orang di sekolah yang akan paling dirindukannya..

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8.50,

Sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat..

"Kaitani -sensei !"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang meneriakan namanya,

"_Suara itu.. Suzuna ?"_ ia segera menoleh kebelakang dan..

GREPP !

Suzuna yang berlinangan air mata menerjangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat..

"Suzuna-san ? Kenapa kamu ada disini ?" tanya Kaitani-sensei keheranan,

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau tidak mengantar kepergian sensei !" Suzuna mengusap kedua matanya yang basah,

"Seharusnya sekarang sekolah, kan ? Hahaha, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menghukum kamu lagi ya !"

Jauh didepan pintu masuk stasiun,

Natsuhiko memandangi Suzuna..

Adiknya itu memaksanya untuk mengantarnya menemui Kaitani-sensei,

Jadi dia akan membolos hari itu dan Natsuhiko tidak boleh memberitahu otou-san atau okaa-san,

Pasti mereka akan marah..

"_Ternyata Suzuna sudah dewasa..," _ gumam Natsuhiko dalam hati,

Ia hanya tersenyum..

"Sensei benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke Tokyo ?" Tanya Suzuna,

"Entahlah, setelah Kyoto aku akan pindah ke Singapore..," jelas Kaitani-sensei,

"Apaaa ?! Jangan begitu jauh, sensei ! Aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi !" Suzuna merasa hatinya pedih,

"Kita mungkin bisa bertemu lagi, kok, jangan sedih..," ia mengusap pelan kepala Suzuna lalu memeriksa jam tangannya,

Ups, waktunya berangkat !

"Suzuna Taki, aku pergi dulu.. Sayonara !" Kaitani-sensei melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Suzuna dan berjalan memasuki kereta,

"Se, sensei ! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kan ?!"

Gurunya itu kali ini hanya tersenyum tanpa jawaban,

Pintu kereta lalu tertutup dan..

Kereta itupun melaju..

"Senseeei ! Kita pasti bertemu lagiii ! Aku menyukaimu, Kaitani Riku –sensei !" teriak Suzuna beriringan dengan suara deru kereta yang mulai pergi menjauh dari stasiun..

.

.

~The End~

.

.

Nyahahaha, terimakasih sudah membaca ! *kecup* #plak

Sebetulnya aku juga buat fic ini versi SAO :3 #infolewat

_Review_ ? Ayo, di _review_~


End file.
